The Eyes of an Angel
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Kanade Tachibana has been sick all her life, a failing heart and tentative nature barring her from the life of a normal teenage girl. She finally gets a donor, but doesn't have long to revel in her newfound life before it unceremoniously ends...


The Eyes of an Angel

Kanade Tachibana's perspective

Chapter 1

Before

It was the last day of junior high school. For the past weeks, students had been ferociously studying to pass their classes, and as the year waned and finally came to a close, they were making their plans for summer and preparing to enter high school. First period started, and a girl with long white hair, golden eyes, and a short stature took her seat.

The girl grunted, a small wad of paper hitting the back of her head. She picked it up, unfolding it. It read: _Meet me in our usual place._

The girl looked back at where it had come from, smiling at her friend, a girl with long blue hair, and nodding agreement. Classes came and went, and soon school had ended. The girl with pure white hair walked off towards the place that she would meet with her friend.

The girl approached a large glass building off to the side of the road, opening the door tentatively. "Kaoru-chan?" She whispered.

The sprawling greenhouse had multiple pathways, and Kaoru had a nasty habit of trying to scare people by popping out unexpectedly.

The girl continued through the building, searching for her friend. She turned swiftly, and Kaoru stopped instantly, arms raised up and mouth open, prepared to say 'Boo!' Instead, she just lowered her arms and giggled, "Jeez, Kanade-chan, how do you always manage to do that?"

Kanade shrugged, smiling, "I don't know." She said, in her small voice.

Kaoru's body went somewhat slack, and her eyes filled with concern, "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

Kanade nodded, "The doctor says that I might have to stop coming to school soon." She said, twiddling her thumbs.

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears, and she collected Kanade into a powerful embrace. Tears fell freely down her face and she sniffled as phlegm began to coat her nostrils.

"I can't lose you, Kanade. You're my best friend, you know? I don't want to have to go through what I did before…" Kaoru cried.

Kanade smiled, squeezing her friend, "I understand. I don't want to leave you, either. But if I don't get a donor, the doctor says that I'll…"

Kaoru swiftly pulled back and covered Kanade's mouth with her palm, "Don't say that, Kanade. I don't even want to think about that…"

Kaoru backpedaled a little, wiping her face, "I haven't even set you up with anybody yet." She laughed.

Kanade laughed with her. Kaoru, while reserved, was known to be a master at the art of love. Despite the girl's great talent, Kanade's awkward and quiet nature mixed with her medical problems made her difficult to work with, to say the least. Many a date had ended with the boy leaving suddenly. Kanade didn't really care, in the end. Something told her that she was meant for someone, but he was not one of the boys at her school. Kaoru always asked the next day how it had gone, and Kanade had to act like she'd done something wrong so that the overzealous girl wouldn't find the boy afterwards and severely harm him.

Kanade turned to the planter next to her, delicately lifting up a yellow flower. She smiled, turning to Kaoru, "I think these ones are about ready." She said, handing the pot to her friend.

Kaoru nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I think so too."

Kanade's eyes opened slightly, and she looked around. A doctor was standing to her side, a facemask covering his mouth. He pulled it down, smiling at the girl.

"The surgery was successful, miss Tachibana. You now have a fully functioning heart, and your vitals are stable." The doctor said.

Kanade placed her hand on her chest. She gasped, feeling how powerfully it was beating. It felt far stronger than her own had, and she smiled, closing her eyes. She looked at the doctor.

"Who was the donor?" She asked. Her voice was clearer than it had ever been before, and Kanade jumped in surprise.

The doctor laughed, "He was a young man, not much older than you actually. He was studying to become a doctor, but a tunnel collapsed on the train he was in. He kept the other passengers alive as long as possible, never letting them lose hope that they'd be rescued. But just when help arrived, he succumbed to the injuries and the thirst. He gave all the survivors hope, but when his work had finally paid off, he was unable to enjoy the fruits of his labors."

Kanade looked down at her chest, feeling the throbbing motion. She closed her fist, a tear moving down her cheek.

"What was his name?" Kanade asked.

"Otonashi. Yuzuru Otonashi." The doctor replied.

Kanade smiled. _Thank you, Yuzuru-kun… Thank you so much…_

Kanade smiled, breathing in the scent of the flower. Her eyes closed, and she smiled. Someone walked up from behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him. She was not truly surprised as she had heard him approaching, but was confused as she had never seen him before. Kaoru stood behind him, smiling.

Kanade looked at Kaoru, then the boy, and then her friend again. She pointed at the boy.

Kaoru nodded, "Well, go on, Kanade-chan!"

Kanade blinked, not sure what to do. It had been some time since Kaoru had tried to set her up with someone.

The boy cleared his throat, "Is that a daisy?"

Kanade looked down at the flower pot in her hands, tilting her head. She nodded.

The boy smiled, "It kind of resembles you, doesn't it?"

Kanade blinked, "How so?"

He laughed, taking the pot and putting the flowers close to his nostrils, "Well, you look kind of like a daisy for one thing. Yellow eyes, white hair, so small, you're like a human daisy. Spending all this time around them, you even smell like one."

Kanade recoiled, "You were… Smelling me?"

The boy laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Okay, now that I think about it, it sounds a bit weird."

Kanade took the flowers back, placing them on the shelf. "Just a little bit."

The boy blinked, "What?"

She turned back to him, "So, do you have something planned?"

The boy laughed, "Well aren't you straightforward. Yeah, I was hoping you'd come with me to this really great restaurant."

Kanade nodded, "Alright. Wherever you want to go."

The boy gestured for her to follow him, and placed his hand on her back as they walked out.

"Any lower and you die!" Kaoru shouted, "That's my close friend, and you'd better remember that!"

The boy turned, frowning, "Are you okay with her acting like that? She's not your father or anything."

Kanade smiled, "She's my friend. I think if there's anyone who I want to protect me like that, it's her. When we were younger and we got bullied, we'd pick each other back up when we got really down. She's experienced at making me feel better."

The boy nodded, seeming dissatisfied with the answer, "Do you ever want to be separate from her? From what I hear, you two are always together."

Kanade narrowed her eyes, "I'm not with her right now, am I?"

He smiled, "That's right. My car's right here." He said, opening the passenger side door for her. She strapped in, and the boy started to drive.

Kanade got lost in thought, staring out the window absently. It took some time to realize that she was nowhere near any restaurants, and they'd been driving for a half an hour. Kanade turned to the boy, "Where is this restaurant you're talking about?"

"It's pretty remote, but trust me, it'll be great." He said.

Kanade looked back out the window. After a while of driving, they passed the city limits sign and were on open road. The boy pulled off to a side lane, taking a dirt road into the foliage. He stopped the car.

Kanade looked around, apprehension freezing her donated heart to ice. "Where are we? I don't see any restaurants…"

The boy opened the driver's side door, exiting the vehicle. Kanade herself tried to get out, but the door wasn't opening. It must have had child lock on or something. "What's going on here?" She said, heart beginning to beat fast.

The boy opened the door, ripping off Kanade's seatbelt and pulling her out of the car. He threw her against a tree, and the world split into two. Kanade's body went cold, and she felt the boy forcefully press his lips to hers. It was not the way Kanade had wanted her first kiss to go, and it sent her heart even lower in her body. The boy ripped off Kanade's clothes, and Kanade felt tears falling down her face. She started to realize the boy wasn't alone, multiple sets of arms taking her apart. She was soon naked, and she couldn't move. Kanade screamed, losing consciousness.

Kanade awoke in a strange courtyard, wearing a tan uniform she'd never seen before. She didn't recognize the school's insignia that was on it, but determined it was a high school.

"Where…" Kanade trailed off.

**Okay, I know, I know, I'm out of order. Plan was to do Naoi next, then Otonashi, then Yui, **_**then **_**Kanade. But when I started writing it out, I realized I just had to publish it first. Kanade's story was my favorite beside Yuri's, and once I thought up the name I knew it was going up. So now I'll do Naoi's story, then Otonashi's, then Yui's, then I'm going to do something that will tie them all together. This is leading somewhere, very soon, so stay tuned!**


End file.
